


Only You Can Set My Heart on Fire

by DreamingofStardust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dating, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Problematic Fluff, Sexy Outfit, Slightly Saucy, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofStardust/pseuds/DreamingofStardust
Summary: Robbie comes to the S.H.I.E.L.D base to visit Daisy who has the most wonderful yet terrible surprise for him.





	Only You Can Set My Heart on Fire

Robbie hated being the center of attention. He had hated it ever since the fourth grade when his baking-soda-and-vinegar volcano went terribly wrong and caused him to be the joke of the science fair. The stares, the laughs, it made his skin crawl like a thousand beetles scurried beneath his flesh. He much preferred being in the shadows or being the overlooked average joe. It was comfortable that way. No pressure weighing him down.

Which is why right now the weight of the world seemed to be resting on his back as he paced the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D's base. Each person that passed kept throwing him cautious glances and stares as if he were a car crash on the side of the road. Robbie hunched his shoulders forward a little and kept his head lowered as if that could make him disappear.

He couldn't really blame them for staring. If he had heard of a murderous vigilante whose head turned into a flaming skull, he'd probably have stared, too. Still, the thought did nothing to stop the sweat from pooling in his hands and a chill from running down his neck. 

Robbie took a deep breath and sighed. He just had to find Daisy. Once he found her, everything would be better.

Just the thought of her name made his heart start to race. It had been forever since he last saw her. Sure, they had video-chatted last night, but seeing his girlfriend's face through a screen versus real life was a big difference. Between her duties at S.H.I.E.L.D and his duties as the Ghost Rider, the two rarely got to spend time with each other. Any chance they had to see one another, they took it.

This weekend they were both finally free of any major responsibilities. While Daisy usually flew out to stay over at his place in East L.A., she had asked yesterday if he could come stay with her at the base, instead. It was apparently going to be Fitz's birthday that Sunday and Daisy really wanted to be in town for it. Between her big brown puppy-dog eyes that were still highly potent through a phone screen and the promise of a free lunch, how could he say no?

Even so, Daisy's sweet-talking couldn't stop how uncomfortable he felt in the base. It was always so cold, poorly-lit and more fit to be a military training center than a home. Of course, the stares, also, didn't help. 

Robbie paced back to where Daisy said she would meet him by the hangar doors. He had arrived a little earlier than expected by, but, when he texted Daisy to let her know, she didn't respond. 

That had been about fifteen minutes ago. A cold chill settled in his stomach. Daisy was usually so punctual with her texts unless she was on a mission. Even so, she knew they had plans, so if something camp up, she would have let him know.

Robbie tightened his grip on his backpack strap as his foot began to tap erratically on the concrete floor. Maybe he should go look for her? He had promised to wait here, but he couldn't bear it anymore. He had to do something. Even if he got lost, maybe he'd be lucky and run into one of her friends who could help him.

Steadfast in his decision, Robbie started to make his way down one of the base's many halls when a familiar figure appeared at the end of it. He grinned. The person was turned away from him, but he'd recognize her short, dark hair and cute ass anywhere.

"Daisy?" 

She turned around and, when her gorgeous brown eyes landed on him, her whole face lit up like a child on Christmas. 

"Robbie!" She called with an enormous smile. 

The way she so tenderly said his name, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, caused his heart to flutter wildly in his chest. How lucky was he to have a girl like her? 

Daisy took off running towards him and tackled him with a hug that would impress the Raider's head coach. Robbie staggered back with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. God, did he miss her. He missed her warmth; her vanilla scent; her steady, but strong heart that always seemed to beat in time with his. Robbie hated having a long-distance relationship, but he was reminded why the struggle was worth it every time she was in his arms.

Slowly, they released their grip on each other, but her hands immediately found his own and interlaced their fingers together. Daisy stepped back a little and Robbie's eyes widened as he finally realized what she was wearing.

Instead of one of her usual jeans-and-leather-jacket attires, Daisy was wearing work-out clothes. All she had for a top was a black sports bra that had a lot of intricate little stylish straps. Robbie bit his bottom lip. It was sexy as hell and really helped show off her boobs and toned stomach while being a practical garment, as well. She also had on a pair of matching black capri leggings that fit curve of her oh so very, _very_ well. 

His heart was going a mile a minute as his eyes continued to follow the curves of her body that her near skin-tight outfit helped to define. Sweat began to form on the back of his and he swore that someone must have finally turned the air conditioning off, because it had to be 100 degrees in here.

"Uh, Robbie?"

He blinked. Daisy was staring at him with one of her eyebrows raised. A mixture of concern and annoyance danced in her slightly narrowed eyes. Shit. Had she been talking to him?

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

The tips of his ears began to burn. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's just, uh, well, you look great," he coughed out, briefly glancing down at her outfit once more before focusing on her face. Her eyes, more specifically. The last thing he needed was for her to crack a joke about her "eyes being up here, Robbie." 

The tenseness on her face smoothed away, replaced by one of her little grins. She leaned forward and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. "Thanks, but what are you even doing here? I mean, I thought your Quinjet wasn't coming until noon?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Got here a little faster than usual, I guess. I tried texting you," he explained, dropping their hands so he could his phone out of his pocket and show her the messages.

"Shoot," Daisy muttered as her eyes roamed over his screen. "Sorry, my phone's dead." She pulled out her phone from the waistband of her leggings and held the black screen up for him to see. "I forgot to charge it last night, and I would have charged it this morning but I was running late for my training and sparring session with May. Actually, I was going to go charge it right now when I ran into you.

"Sorry I didn't text you back," she said, gently placing a hand on his forearm. "I wouldn't freeze you out like that, especially because you are too hot for me to actually do that." Daisy winked.

Robbie let out a soft groan as he shook his head. Okay, so he didn't miss her silly jokes and puns. He opened his mouth to make a witty retort back when his eyes caught something that made his blood instantly boil.

Two male S.H.I.E.L.D agents dressed in matching black turtleneck attire were standing a few feet away. Instead of facing and conversing with each other, they both were looking directly at them. More specifically, they were staring at Daisy.

It could have been just a harmless look, but Robbie recognized the dumb grins they were wearing and their long, appreciative stares. He was pretty sure those were the same faces he made anytime Daisy walked into a room. The only difference being Daisy was his girlfriend, not theirs.

Robbie closed his mouth into a firm line as his hands clenched into fists. The two men finally seemed to realize Robbie had noticed them and hastily walked away. He relaxed his hands. Good. A smirk began to twitch at the corners of his mouth until he discovered something worse. Robbie staggered a little as the air got knocked from his lungs by an invisible punch. 

The two turtleneck guys had not been the only ones staring. Everyone in the near vicinity seemed to be looking or glancing at Daisy with some peeks being far less innocent than others.

His eyes turned back to her outfit. Instead of tingling warm sparks and fizzles, cold, churning nausea gripped his core. All Robbie could focus on now was how exposing the outfit truly was. So much of Daisy's smooth, bare skin was out on display for the world to admire, and the outfit's form-fittingness left only a little to the imagination.

The worst thing was that Daisy didn't seem to care at all. She was smiling all perky and calm while a storm of mixed emotions raged inside him, tossing and turning his insides all over. Robbie tugged at his leather jacket. He wanted more than anything to take it off and offer for her to wear it instead, as if that would help. 

While he was thankful to have the attention finally not be on him, this isn't what he wanted as a replacement.

"So," Daisy said, jolting him from his inner thoughts. "You want to go get that free lunch I promised? I know this great sushi place a few blocks away. You'll love it!" 

She eagerly grabbed his arm, spinning him around and beginning to tug him towards the closest exit. Robbie immediately dug the heels of his feet into the floor and Daisy was jerked to a halt. 

"Uh, didn't you say you had to charge your phone, thought?" He asked with a shaky breath. 

Daisy shrugged. "Eh, you're here already and I am off for the weekend, so there shouldn't really be anyone important texting or calling me. I'm sure it'll be fine. Now, come on, I am dying for a California roll," she explained, practically bouncing on her toes like a kid at an amusement park.

She tried leading him again, but Robbie continued to remain where he stood. "Yeah, but don't you want to also change first? I mean, you just got done working out. I'm sure you'd want to change after that."

"No," she said, drawing out the vowel cautiously. "These are pretty comfortable and I didn't sweat that much, so I'm good. Why? Do I stink?" 

"No!' Robbie blurted and instantly bit his tongue afterwards. Shit. That could have been his chance. "I just mean, it could be cold where we are going . . ." 

Daisy dropped his arm and placed her hands on her hips. "Robbie, it's _summer._ I think I can manage." 

"Yeah, but . . ." 

His heart clenched. Oh, god, what was he supposed to do? He loved her, but he didn't want her to walk around town in that sexy outfit of hers. If the stares were bad here, they had to be 10 times worse out there. Robbie knew just how disgusting people, men especially, could be. That was his job after all to look into wicked people's souls and judge their deeds.

He tried to search for another excuse when he saw a guy in a lab coat behind Daisy gazing particularly way too long at what he was pretty sure was her ass. Robbie clenched his jaw as his blood rushed and roared in his ears like a hurricane. A fire blazed wildly in his gut and quickly began to spread inside his body. The S.H.I.E.L.D scientist probably didn't have any innocent blood on his hand, but maybe he should make an exception.

His eyes began to burn red-hot as he balled his hands up once more. A good sock to the face ought to teach him some damn manners. The scientist finally moved his eyes away from Daisy only to land them immediately on Robbie's. His face turned paler than a ghost and his eyes practically bugged out like a cartoon. Robbie grinned. The man was scared shitless as he quickly tried to run away only to smack straight into a wall.

Daisy spun around towards the noise then quickly faced Robbie once more. Her hands were still on her hips and her eyes narrowed as they studied his face. His smirk vanished.

"Robbie?" She questioned, her tone as hard as steel.

Robbie cringed. A cold fire shimmered in those brown eyes of hers, fierce enough to make even the most hardened criminals shiver. The last time she looked at him like that was after he took two bullets for her during a shared mission. She had chewed his ass out senseless for his risky action then refused to talk to him for days. He didn't regret his actions, but the cold shoulder she had given him was the worst.

"Come on," she said. Daisy grabbed one of his hands and roughly tugged him in the opposite direction of the exit. With his shoulders hunched like a beaten dog, he willingly followed her. 

Daisy led them through several hallways deeper and deeper into the base. People watched as they passed by, and Robbie wondered if it was because of Daisy or him. He couldn't decide which one would be worse.

Just when he thought their little escapade would never end -- seriously, how big was this base? -- Daisy entered a hallway lined only with similar pale green doors. They stopped at one of the first doors on the right, distinguished only by the number "84" on its exterior, and Daisy opened it up. Robbie followed her inside and stopped only a few feet in.

It was a small, very uniform-looking bedroom with no windows whatsoever. Everything was lit be small lamps that did nothing to help brighten the dingy interior design or make the room feel less cramped. 

Still, the space didn't seem to bland or prison-like. Colorful artwork hung on the walls and lots of different personal items were scattered across the space. Robbie recognized the flower blanket Daisy would bring with her to L.A strewn across the unmade bed. A little Hawaiian hula dancer figure sat on one of the end tables beside a coffee mug that read "#1 Superhero." 

There were even a couple of photos pinned on the wall beside her desk. Robbie stepped closer to examine them better, letting his backpack slip from his shoulder and fall to the floor. The photos were mostly her various different S.H.I.E.L.D friends, but there was also the photo strip he and Daisy took during their date at the Santa Monica pier. He also found a picture of him and Gabe smiling while working on his Charger, Lucy.

His heart warmed. He remembered that day. It was the first time Daisy had stayed over at his place for the weekend after a few weeks of them dating. It had been an excruciatingly hot day for a southern California winter. The three of them had just hung out together at his house, working on his baby, joking around and drinking Daisy's god-awful Cactus Cooler soda that she had been adamant about getting as soon as she had arrived. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but that's what made it one of the best days he ever had in a long time.

Robbie reached a hand out towards the photo, as if touching it would help relive the wonderfulness of that day. He didn't even realize until now that Daisy had taken photos. 

The door slammed shut heavily behind him and Robbie quickly turned around. Daisy stood next to it, watching him with a very pissed-off look on her face. He winced. Right, there was a reason she brought him here.

"Robbie, what is going on?" She asked, crossing the room and stopping only a foot in front of him. Daisy crossed her arms across her chest and stuck up one of her fine, dark eyebrows. 

Robbie rubbed the back of his neck. "Well . . ." He started but drifted off. What was he supposed to say?

Daisy sighed, relaxing her arms and face. "You've been zoning me out several times since you go here, and now I just saw your eyes lit up," she stated with a frown. "What is happening Robbie? Are you okay? Is . . . Is something bad going on with . . ." Daisy trailed off. She didn't have to say it. He already knew she was talking about the other guy. "You can tell me." 

Her pained expression hit him like an icy shard to his heart. Robbie frowned. He should have known better. Of course, Daisy would notice something was up with him. She had always been wonderfully perceptive ever since they first that night in the junkyard. 

Robbie ran a hand through his hair. Now she was assuming the worst even if it was just the smallest, most ridiculous issue that was affecting him. God, why did he have to be such an idiot sometimes?

He sighed as he casted his eyes down to the floor. "I'm sorry, Daisy, it's just . . . it's just your outfit . . ." 

Daisy straightened up as if she had been slapped in the face. "What about it?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

His face began to burn as sweat dribbled down his back. This is what he had wanted to avoid. Robbie was backed into a corner, and there was no way he could get out without either saying something wrong or looking like a complete fool.

He glanced back up at her and she was staring him down. Her eyebrows were now raised high on her head as she waited for him to answer.

Robbie took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, so let me just say that I love your outfit. A lot. It's sexy as hell, but maybe . . . it's too sexy?" 

Daisy's eyes widened slightly as she tilted her head to the side. 

"Look," Robbie continued. "I know you weren't trying to be overtly sexy, but you are. All of these other guys were ogling you, and I just got so mad--" 

"Robbie Reyes," Daisy scoffed. "Were you jealous?" 

He cringed as his ears grew hotter. He hated to admit it, but . . .

"Oh my god, you so were!" She exclaimed, her jaw slack and her eyes bright and shiny with amusement. "Robbie Reyes jealous. I can't believe it!" 

Daisy immediately erupted into laughter. Her whole body shook as she grabbed his arm to keep herself from falling to the floor. Robbie rolled his eyes, his face almost hot enough to burst into flames. He always thought her laughter was cute, but not when it was directed at him. 

"So?" He asked bitterly, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to get rid of the awful prickling on his skin. 

Her laughter slowly died down and she straightened herself up while wiping away her tears. She stared at him for what seemed like forever with a gentle smile dancing across her lips.

Robbie froze as she wrapped her arms around him then leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet and cooled the stinging fire coursing through him. His body relaxed as she leaned back and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I had been assuming something awful happened. I also never thought you'd get jealous," Daisy explained, rubbing her hands along his back. "You always seem so cool and indifferent. The big bad Ghost Rider." 

He sighed. "I'm still just a man," Robbie stated, brushing a strand of her dark hair back as he caressed her face. "And you are too gorgeous and sexy for your own good, girl. Of course, I'd get jealous." 

Daisy beamed, her cheeks slightly flushed. "You know you are the only one for me, right?" She said, staring straight into his eyes.

His face softened as his heart sped wildly in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And there's nobody else for me but you," he stated. 

After all they had been through together, Robbie was certain of this. There was no one else that could challenge him, surprise him, and mesmerize him like Daisy Johnson. 

Daisy was the light in the darkness of his life. She helped show him that he could have more in life than the duty he sentenced himself to. He could still be close with his brother. He could find love. He could still dream. Just because he died that night many years ago, did not mean he had to stop living. Daisy taught him all that, and, god, he could only imagine how terrible his life would still be right now if she hadn't forced herself into it.

Robbie bent his head down and closed his eyes as his lips found hers. Tender flames spread inside his body until he was consumed in the gentle warmth as she kissed him back. He pulled her closer until their bodies were crushed against each other. Her heart pounded swiftly against his chest, and it wasn't long until their hearts began to beat as one. 

His hands slowly slid down to cup her ass as he deepened the kiss. Daisy let out a soft moan that sent shivers down his spine. God, how he missed her. It had been weeks since he was last able to kiss her, to touch her. She was absolutely intoxicating and it drove him crazy.

Daisy suddenly broke off the kiss, leaning back and breathing heavy. Robbie opened his eyes and everything was a little hazy. She was smiling at him and staring with both love and a dark desire sparkling in her eyes. His chest hitched.

"So," he panted, "Did you still want to get that sushi?" 

Daisy smiled and her nose scrunched up in that adorable way that always made his heart pitter-patter a little faster. Her eyes glanced to the side towards her bed back to him. "Maybe there is something else we can do first?" She teased, wiggling her shoulders and bringing his attention back to her incredibly sexy outfit.

Robbie grinned and licked his lips. "I like the way you think."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)
> 
> The "#1 Superhero" mug was a Christmas gift from Coulson, by the way.


End file.
